


The Sound of Bells

by Clockwork_Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Mouse/pseuds/Clockwork_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is woken up at 3am by the fire alarm, he's not very happy. That is, until the guy from across the hall lends him his jacket and invites him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Castiel hated most, it was being woken up by an alarm bell at 3am when he was actually trying to get some sleep. Especially when he’d made such an effort to have a full night’s rest before the first proper job interview he’d had in ages. He’d literally got back home and fallen straight into bed at around eleven, without emptying the washing machine or checking the news or his messages or anything. Turned off the alarm clock, turned off the phone, and gone straight to sleep. It was brilliant.

Until he was woken up with a jolt by the familiar high-pitched screeching of the fire bell. At 3 o’clock in the fucking morning.

He rolled out of bed, groaning in real pain and grabbing some slippers to waddle over the door in the pitch darkness, still half asleep. Fumbling for the latch on the door, he shoved it open angrily and stuck his head out, squinting at the harsh lights still on in the landing. The family from the end ushered their kids past him in dressing gowns and slippers, speaking in hushed voices.

“S’it an actual fire?” he murmured as they went by, but they either ignored or didn’t hear him. Instead the reply came from the door opposite that had now opened to reveal a fully dressed man in his twenties holding a half-full bottle of whiskey. Fumes of alcohol, smoke and faint rock guitar chords escaped from his room as he held open the door.

“Think so,” he answered, sounding fully awake. Cas moaned again and stumbled outside, slamming the door in frustration. So he’d have to go downstairs. And _outside._

“You gonna put something on?” the guy opposite said, and Cas took a few seconds to register who he was talking to and another few seconds to twig he was only in underwear. He swore under his breath, turning back to the door and taking yet another few seconds to realise he’d just slammed the goddamn thing shut with his keys left inside. “Shit,” he said again, louder this time although you could hardly hear it above the still-ringing fire bell.

“Have this,” the guy said, grabbing an oversized leather jacket from inside his flat and throwing it over to Cas. He caught it gratefully and put it on, yawning and thanking him sleepily before following him downstairs.

It was fucking freezing outside. About 30 or 40 people stood huddled about, the occasional uniformed official answering everyone’s questions. Castiel’s breath came out as mist in front of his face as he wrapped the jacket around himself, shivering and thinking about his nice warm blanket he’d been sleeping in just five minutes ago. “Fuck, it’s cold,” leather jacket guy stated, wrapping his arms around himself. Cas responded with a silent bitchface in his direction, making him laugh and apologise. “Colder for you,” he added.

Cas didn’t really feel like smiling but gave him one anyway. “I’m Castiel,” he said, realising he’d never properly met him, even though they’d exchanged glances and smiles for a while now.

“Dean,” leather jacket guy answered. “You wanna go sit down?” he offered, pointing to the park bench on the side of the apartment block’s large car park.

“Yeah,” Cas murmured, thankful that the jacket was long enough that he wouldn’t have to sit on the cold metal. He tucked his knees into his chest and pulled the jacket around his shins. If it wasn’t so cold he would have gone back to sleep right there.

“You okay, man?” Dean asked after a few minutes of Cas just staring tiredly into nothingness.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Bit chilly,”

It was around ten minutes after this that the fire engines showed up. They couldn’t see anything burning, but from what he heard the fire was on the other side of the block, on the floor above Dean and Cas. He was thankful at least that his flat wasn’t going to be touched, but on the other hand it looked like they were going to be out there a while.  His toes and fingers had already gone numb, and he’d pretty much lost sensation in anywhere that wasn’t covered up. Dean’s jacket was quite a lot warmer than it looked, but it didn’t keep the wind out as much as he’d like. It was a fairly calm night, but when there was the occasional gust of wind it swept straight through him like icy water and made all the hairs on his body stand up in a feeble attempt to keep out the cold.

They sat there in silence for what must have been pushing 40 minutes. If it were any other time of the day, Cas would have made conversation, but he was too fucking tired, and sorely tempted to call in sick to his interview tomorrow. He was being a pussy, sure, but sleep was so inviting and it was honestly like torture, being outside after a cosy evening in wearing nothing but underwear and someone else’s jacket.

It felt like an eternity before they let them back in. There was a rush of warmth as they walked through the doors into the building, making them all sigh with relief and wander upstairs, completely drained of energy. Castiel gratefully returned the coat, wished Dean goodnight and tried the door, a wave of despair coming back down on him when he remembered the key was inside. He’d completely forgotten about it.

“Fuck,”

“Don’t you have a spare key?” Dean asked. Now they were back in the light and Cas was more awake, he noticed how his neighbour was kind of cute. And he’d gone and made a complete fool of himself. Curling up into bed was literally the only thing he wanted to do.

“It’s down in reception,” he groaned, turning around to walk back downstairs. If there was nobody in reception, he was fucked.

“Leave it,” Dean said before Cas could go. “You can sleep on my couch,”

Cas smiled, but denied it. Dean had been too nice already. Besides, he’d have to get his spare key sometime.

“Come on, dude, you’re wrecked. Just come in, worry about that tomorrow,” Dean offered again.

He was right. Cas was wrecked. Suddenly, Dean’s couch seemed like a fantastic idea. “Okay,” he said, turning around and stepping into Dean’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say Castiel was a little tired and a lot grumpy the next day. To start it off on a high, the reception bitch told him that apparently the key he’d left in his flat _was_ the spare one after he’d lost the one before, and he was supposed to get back to them with a replacement for the replacement. Dean offered him a suit for the interview early that morning, and Cas had to just take it and say thanks. He didn’t really have time to break in to his own flat.

He came back around lunchtime to Dean saying he’d made him omelettes and telling him to come in. Cas was reluctant to take anything else since he hardly knew the guy, but went with it anyway. They made polite small talk, mostly Cas thanking him repeatedly for everything and telling him how shit the interview was, and Dean saying it was fine, his couch was always free for when Cas next got locked out. He offered to wash up when they were done, saying it was the least he could do. Even so, it took some persuading on his part until Dean just accepted he wasn’t going to give in and turned on Led Zeppelin and the TV for background noise.

Cas honestly hadn’t been planning on doing anything. It just sort of happened. One minute he was washing up dishes, the next Dean was reaching over him to put something away and the next their lips were crashing together hurriedly, like that was what they’d been waiting to do ever since Cas first saw him across the hall last night. It was nice, and Dean was good, and Cas thought that maybe he could just suck his dick in return for letting him sleep in his flat and giving him a suit, however much Dean insisted he never wore it. Cas was still wearing it then, having still been locked out of his house and unwilling to borrow another set of clothes.

Dean was leaning him back against the sideboard, their bodies slotting together as they kissed. Cas’ wet, soapy hands ran over the small of Dean’s back and hips, pulling him closer. He could feel the hard lump of Dean’s cock pressed up alongside his own, a little moan unwillingly escaping his lips when Dean rutted up against him. Curling his fingers into Dean’s hair, he attempted to guide his lips where he wanted them to go, but Dean wouldn’t let that happen. He kissed over Cas’ jawline and down his neck, giving him shivers and making him grip Dean’s hair even tighter, rolling his head back to give him more room. He felt Dean suck at a spot on his neck, taking his sensitive skin into his mouth and crudely marking it, leaving Cas holding onto him like he’d fall away if not anchored and shuddering with arousal. For an agonising moment Dean pulled away, but only to choke out, “Bedroom.” Cas nodded quickly, letting Dean lead him over into the other room, tripping over each other’s and their own feet and messily falling onto the unmade bed.

Cas took charge this time, rolling Dean over onto his back and shuffling down until he was crouching above the large bulge in Dean’s pants, reaching down to carefully undo the button and pull away his clothes, helping Dean kick them away until he was lying there in his Black Sabbath tee and a pair of socks, his large cock hard against his belly. It did look a bit odd, and he couldn’t help himself laughing a little.

“What?” Dean said indignantly, a smile playing at the edge of his lips, sitting up to join Cas. “Something wrong?” he asked, raising his eyebrows jokingly and pulling Castiel in close again, kissing his neck.

“No, nothing,” Cas answered, although he was still chuckling to himself. “You’re just- your socks look a little ridiculous,”

Dean smiled, reaching over to pull off his socks before straightening up and grinning at Castiel. “There. No socks,”

“Now your shirt looks weird,” Cas giggled, earning a dramatic sigh from Dean as he yanked it off and dumped it on the floor. “Happy now?” he demanded playfully, as Cas ran his hands over the muscles on Dean’s shoulders and back. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“Yes,” he grinned mischievously, shoving him back down onto his back although he himself was still fully dressed. In a suit. They probably looked ridiculous, but Cas didn’t really care. He bobbed down, resting his head above Dean’s cock and licking a lazy stripe up the underside, feeling Dean shiver and moan underneath his touch. The sound made Cas’ own hard dick twitch underneath the polyester boxers.

Taking the shaft in his hand, he started to tease the head of his dick with his mouth, running his tongue over the slit leaking precome, feeling the salty taste on his lips. Dean’s hands found his hair, clenching his fists in them, trying to thrust up into his mouth. Cas let him do it, but agonisingly slowly, taking first just the head into his mouth and licking underneath. Dean was babbling, mostly just curses and ‘oh fuck that feels good’ as Cas teased him with his tongue, enjoying the feel of Dean shuddering beneath him. He looked so hot, his eyes closed and head rolled to one side as Cas sucked him off relentlessly

After a while Cas moved his hands onto Dean’s hips, and slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, filling himself up with the taste of him and the feel of him pushing more of his dick down Cas’ throat. He was big, and Cas choked a little but kept going, his head spinning and his own dick now burning with need for attention. He gripped Dean’s hips for support and took even more into his throat, causing Dean to moan and keeping trying to push his head lower onto his cock. Cas moved backwards, out, and back down, taking more into his mouth again, setting up a rhythm that Dean copied, speeding it up gradually, his breath hitching.

“Shit, Cas, fuck,” he heard amongst moans and gasps and various other sounds that made him hard as fuck, and then, “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.” Cas carried on with the rhythm, using his hands to hold him down. Dean moaned loudly, thrusting himself up into Cas’ mouth and coming into his throat with a loud moan, repeating Cas’ name, while his cock spasmed around his lips. Cas pulled off, swallowing what he could of the salty liquid, but letting some drop onto the sheets, crawling back up to Dean and curling into his arm. The other man looked down at him, his mouth half open and eyes half closed. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

Cas grinned back at him. Maybe the fire alarm wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut was bad :( I'm trying it out...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by iggycat on tumblr.


End file.
